Un tableau mystérieux
by Remington
Summary: Cat's Eye tente de s'emparer de 'Soleil couchant sur le port de Tokyo'. Mais la partie s'annonce plus compliquée que prévu.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Salle Impériale du Musée Kishimoto, 23h45. Vêtu de son éternel veston bleu ciel aux manches élimées, une cravate noire informe mal nouée autour du cou, le jeune inspecteur de police Toshio Utsumi faisait les cent pas. Il tenait à la main une carte de visite rouge et blanche. Sur cette carte, quelques mots tracés à l'encre noire : "Nous nous emparerons du 'Soleil couchant sur le port de Tokyo' ce soir à minuit."

'Soleil couchant sur le port de Tokyo'. Toshio s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder à nouveau la toile, comme si contempler ce soleil rougeoyant au milieu des navires noirâtres lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis pour quelques instants. L'artiste avait peint les reflets sur l'eau sombre en procédant par petites touches de couleurs rouges, oranges et noires, ce qui rendait le tableau assez abstrait, mais qui donnait à l'ensemble une incroyable impression de douceur et d'harmonie. "Bof, songea Toshio, il est tellement moche que je ne le voudrai jamais dans mon appartement. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tout le monde lui trouve. Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais rien à l'Art." Mais peu importe, il devait à tout prix empêcher Cat's Eye de le voler. Machinalement il essaya de repeigner quelques mèches rebelles de sa chevelure avec les doigts. Sans succès. Il se remit à arpenter la salle tout en se rongeant les ongles. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au moment où il avait présenté le dispositif de sécurité à son chef, en début de soirée :

- J'ai placé cinq agents sur le toit. Cette fois-ci, Cat's Eye ne pourra pas venir de là, comme la dernière fois.  
- Hmm.  
- J'ai également placé deux agents à l'entrée du musée et à chaque étage au niveau de la cage d'escalier et de l'ascenseur. Si Cat's Eyes essaye de passer par là, nous la capturerons !  
- Hmm.  
- J'ai demandé au Conservateur de déplacer le tableau dans la Salle Impériale. Cette salle est en pleine restauration. Elle ne contient donc pas d'autre œuvre d'art. Par ailleurs, elle est au septième étage, elle n'a pas de fenêtres et je fais garder sa seule porte par deux agents.  
- Hmm.  
- En plus, j'ai fait équiper la porte d'un système de verrouillage automatique couplé au système d'alarme. Si Cat's Eye tente de s'emparer du tableau, la porte se refermera automatiquement et elle sera prise au piège.  
- Hmm.  
- Enfin, je surveillerai personnellement le tableau avec quatre agents dans la Salle Impériale.  
- Hmm.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chef ? Vous avez l'air soucieux. Il y a un problème avec mon dispositif ?  
- Le problème c'est que je ne serai pas là pour superviser les opérations. Mlle Asatani et moi-même avons été invités à la réception donnée par le député Watanabe. Je suis donc obligé de compter sur toi pour empêcher Cat's Eye de voler le tableau ce soir. C'est surtout ça qui m'inquiète.

"Il en a des bonnes le Chef, pensa Toshio. Moi aussi j'étais invité à la réception, mais il a fallut que cette maudite Cat's Eye nous envoie une de ces petites cartes. Et évidemment c'est moi qui ais été désigné pour être de corvée. Adieu champagne et petits fours, à moi la surveillance de ce stupide tableau dans ce musée glacial. Tant pis, il en fera une tête le Chef quand j'aurai arrêté Cat's Eye pendant qu'il s'amusait."

Sauf que plus le temps passait et plus Toshio devenait nerveux. "Ne vous inquiétez pas Chef, avait-il dit, alors que celui-ci quittait le musée. Ce soir, c'est sûr, elle ne pourra pas nous échapper". Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai. Le jeune Inspecteur tournait maintenant en rond comme un fauve en cage, ce qui commençait à agacer sérieusement ses quatre collègues. Il appela une fois de plus un à un ses hommes par talkie-walkie, afin de vérifier que tout son dispositif était bien en place. Combien de fois Cat's Eye avait-elle déjoué ses plans les plus audacieux ? Combien de fois Cat's Eye avait-elle dérobé une œuvre d'art au nez et à la barbe des policiers ? Il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de compter.

Enfin l'heure fatidique arriva. Au moment même où la montre de Toshio indiqua minuit pile, toutes les lumières du Musée s'éteignirent simultanément.


	2. Pousuite dans la nuit

Poursuite dans la nuit.

Toshio prit immédiatement son talkie-walkie :  
- De l'Inspecteur Utsumi à l'équipe du sous-sol : démarrez le groupe électrogène de secours et rétablissez-moi le courant aussi vite que possible.  
- De l'équipe du sous-sol à l'Inspecteur Utsumi : bien reçu. Le courant sera rétabli dans une trentaine de secondes.  
- De l'Inspecteur Utsumi à tous : gardez votre sang-froid en attendant que la lumière revienne !

"Parfait, pensa Toshio, tu peux toujours venir, Cats'Eye, j'ai la situation bien en main !" Au même instant, son talkie-walkie se mit à crépiter :  
- Inspecteur, Inspecteur, venez vite, Cat's Eye est au 5e étage. Je répète, Cat's Eye est au 5e !  
Toshio ne put s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement : "Elle ne sait donc pas que j'ai déplacé le tableau de deux étages ! Finalement, cela a servi à quelque chose ! Vas-y, Cat's Eye, tu peux toujours tenter ta chance au 5e étage ! Cette fois-ci, c'est mois qui bénéficie de l'effet de surprise !"  
Il se retourna vers les quatre agents en poste devant le tableau :  
- Vous quatre, vous restez là et vous surveillez le tableau pendant que je descends au 5e.

Toshio traversa la Salle Impériale en se repérant grâces aux lueurs verdâtres des lampes indiquant les sorties de secours. Puis il entreprit de descendre les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Au moment où il atteignit le 5e étage, la lumière revint et un éclair de lucidité traversa son cerveau : et si tout ceci n'était qu'une diversion pour l'inciter à abandonner quelques instants la garde du tableau ? Il stoppa net son élan, pris d'une vague hésitation mêlée d'inquiétude. Puis il fit demi-tour et commença à remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il appela par talkie-walkie les quatre agents restés dans la Salle Impériale. Pas de réponse. Toshio sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il parvint enfin au 7e étage et se rua comme une bête féroce sur la porte de la Salle Impériale, en vain : celle-ci était verrouillée et il se cogna violemment l'épaule contre les montants en chêne massif.

Le jeune Inspecteur reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il analysa la situation : les quatre agents à l'intérieur de la Salle Impériale ne répondaient pas et la porte était verrouillée. Cela signifiait que Cat's Eye avait probablement neutralisé les agents en faction, puis s'était emparée du tableau. Mais elle était sans doute toujours à l'intérieur de cette salle ! Toshio demanda à tous les agents disponibles de le rejoindre, et lorsque la plupart d'entre eux furent là, il demanda à l'équipe postée au centre de contrôle du musée de déverrouiller la porte. "Rends-toi Cat's Eye, cria-t-il, tu es prise au piège, tu ne pourras jamais sortir de cet…" Toshio n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : celle-ci fut interrompue par une forte déflagration qui fit trembler les murs et ébranla les certitudes du jeune inspecteur. Alors que les échos sourds de l'explosion résonnaient encore dans les longs couloirs du musée, celui-ci se précipita à l'intérieur de la Salle Impériale en hurlant à ses hommes de le suivre.

La déflagration avait dû endommager le système électrique, car la salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Toshio compris immédiatement d'où était venue l'explosion : de l'autre côté de la salle, un trou béant laissait entrevoir le scintillement des étoiles et des lumières de la ville. Et au milieu du trou se découpait une silhouette sombre tenant un tableau sous le bras. Toshio se précipita en direction de la silhouette, mais il trébucha sur les quatre agents étendus inconscients sur le sol. De toute façon, c'était trop tard : la silhouette avait bondi sur ce qui semblait être un crochet de grue et entamait sa descente vers la terre ferme. Toshio se releva et s'élança en direction des escaliers, suivi de près par son équipe.

* * *

A l'arrière du Musée Kishimoto, au milieu du chantier, Aï pilotait la grue depuis le sol avec la dextérité d'un grutier confirmé. Elle accueillit Hitomi dès que celle-ci arriva au niveau du sol :  
- Est-ce que Madame a fait bon vol ? La voiture de Madame est avancée.  
- A ta place, je ne plaisanterais pas comme ça, lui répondit Hitomi. Toshio a l'air bien en forme ce soir. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il laisse tomber aussi facilement.

Ensemble, elles rejoignirent Rui dans la voiture. Rui démarra en trombe et sortit la voiture du chantier en cahotant sur le sol caillouteux. Au moment où la voiture passa devant l'entrée principale du musée, Toshio en atteignit le perron :  
- C'est elle ! C'est Cat's Eye ! Poursuivez cette voiture, hurla-t-il en se jetant lui-même au volant d'une des voitures de police garées devant le musée.  
- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air en forme notre Toshio s'exclama Aï.  
- Ah tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, lui rétorqua Hitomi.  
Toshio activa le gyrophare de sa voiture et appela le central pour obtenir du renfort.

La poursuite s'engagea. Plusieurs fois Rui tenta de semer leurs poursuivants en changeant brusquement de direction ou en ignorant des feux rouges, mais ils réussissaient à chaque fois à suivre la voiture des trois sœurs sans se laisser distancer. A un moment donné, une voiture de police arriva en sens inverse et menaça de couper la route aux trois fugitives. Rui pris un virage serré et s'engagea dans une ruelle perpendiculaire. Plusieurs poursuivants manquèrent le virage, mais Toshio parvint à se faufiler dans la ruelle et à continuer la poursuite. "C'est qu'il est collant ce soir, s'exclama Aï." D'autres manœuvres audacieuses n'eurent pas plus de succès. Et plus le temps passait, plus les poursuivants semblaient nombreux. Tous ces gyrophares et ces sirènes finirent par agacer Rui, qui décida de passer au plan B, pour la plus grande joie d'Aï.

La voiture des Cat's Eye se dirigea résolument vers le tunnel Seitan Kôdô. Toshio avertit immédiatement les autres voitures de police :  
- Ici l'inspecteur Utsumi, Cat's Eye se dirige vers l'extrémité ouest du tunnel Seitan Kôdo.  
- Ici la voiture 29, nous arrivons à l'extrémité est de ce tunnel. Quels sont les ordres ?  
- Très bien voiture 29, mettez en place un barrage, déployez la herse et surtout ne laissez passer aucun véhicule. Je répète : aucun véhicule ne doit passer sous aucun prétexte avant mon arrivée !

Toshio s'engagea dans le tunnel à la suite des Cat's Eye. L'éclairage crû le fit cligner des yeux et il ne vit pas à temps les divers clous, hameçons et autres crampillons répandus sur la chaussée grâce à un dispositif astucieux placé par Aï sous le pare-choc arrière de leur voiture. Les quatre pneus de la voiture de Toshio éclatèrent quasi-simultanément et la voiture se mit en travers du tunnel. Les autres voitures de police ne purent l'éviter, certains de leurs pneus ayant également crevé. Fort heureusement, le carambolage ne fit pas trop de dégâts et Toshio put sortir indemne de sa voiture. "C'est inutile, Cat's Eye, hurla-t-il en direction de la voiture, au moment où celle-ci disparaissait de sa vue à la faveur d'un virage. Cette fois-ci tu ne m'échapperas pas !"

Il continua à pied en direction de l'autre bout du tunnel.


	3. Révélations

Révélations.

Hitomi, assise derrière le comptoir, regarda quelques instants la cafetière dans laquelle l'eau était en train de bouillir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients dans le café Cat's Eye à cette heure de la matinée. Ceux qui y avaient pris leur petit déjeuner étaient déjà repartis et il était encore trop tôt pour la cohue de la pause de midi. Hitomi laissa son regard vagabonder parmi les petites bulles de vapeur d'eau qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans la boule, au-dessus de la flamme. Elle suivi des yeux l'eau frémissante monter dans la tulipe et se noircir en traversant le café finement moulu. Au moment où il ne resta presque plus d'eau dans la boule, Hitomi éteignit la flamme. Le café redescendit progressivement, noir et chargé d'arômes.

A l'étage, dans son bureau, Rui écoutait les conversations du commissariat situé juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les trois sœurs avaient truffé de micros les bureaux de la BRB. Ils leur permettaient de glaner de précieux renseignements sur les dispositifs de sécurités mis en place par Toshio et ses collègues. Pour l'heure, l'Inspecteur était en train de subir les réprimandes de son Chef. Il faut dire que le vol de la veille avait fait les gros titres des journaux, et la presse n'était pas tendre avec les policiers.

Le Chef reposa son journal sur son bureau, la première page bien en évidence.

"Et c'est donc dans le tunnel que vous avez eu l'accident ? ", interrogea-t-il d'une voix chargée de colère. Toshio lut le titre du journal : "Cat's Eye a encore frappé : une douzaine de voitures de police à la casse." Il eut un rire gêné :  
- Ahaha, ces journalistes, ils exagèrent toujours ! Quelques bris de verre, un peu de tôle froissée, mais la plupart des voitures sont encore en état de rouler. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chef.  
- Bon, et ensuite ?  
- Ensuite j'ai continué à pied en direction de l'autre bout du tunnel.  
- Et ?  
- Et rien.  
- Comment ça, "rien" ?  
- Eh bien, quand je suis arrivé au niveau de la voiture 29 qui gardait l'entrée est du tunnel, aucune trace de la voiture des Cat's Eye, Chef. Elle avait disparu !  
- Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible de disparaître comme ça, il y a forcément une explication. Les deux agents de la voiture 29 ont peut-être laissé passé un autre véhicule, un camion ?  
- J'y ai pensé aussi, mais ils sont formels, aucun véhicule n'a passé le barrage.  
- La voiture a peut-être fait demi-tour ?  
- Elle m'aurait forcément croisé et en plus l'autre entrée était bloquée par les voitures de polices accidentées.  
- Et les caméras de surveillance ?  
- Elles sont mystérieusement tombées en panne juste avant que la voiture ne pénètre dans le tunnel.  
- Et le tunnel de secours ?  
- Il n'y en a pas.  
- Et les issues de secours ?  
- Il n'y en a pas. Il n'y a que des abris. Et même si les Cat's Eye avaient réussi à sortir, nous aurions au moins retrouvé la voiture. Je vous assure, Chef, nous avons fouillé les moindres recoins de ce tunnel pendant plus d'une heure. Les Cat's Eye se sont volatilisées.  
Toshio était dépité.  
- Mais enfin, répéta son Chef, ce n'est pas possible de disparaître comme ça, il y a forcément une explication !  
- Il y en a une.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée par Mlle Asatani, qui venait de faire son entrée dans le bureau. Comme à son habitude, elle était habillée de façon stricte avec un chemisier blanc, une veste et une jupe d'un bleu réglementaire. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient parfaitement peignés, mais Toshio ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux et que ses larges lunettes ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler.  
- Ah Mlle Asatani, s'exclama le Chef, avez-vous découvert un élément nouveau ?  
- J'ai passé la nuit à visionner les cassettes de vidéosurveillance du musée. Hier soir, peu après le départ des ouvriers et avant l'arrivée de la police, une femme (semble-t-il) s'est introduite sur le chantier et n'est pas ressortie. Nous pensons que c'est Cat's Eye. Comme elle portait des vêtements d'ouvrier et un casque de chantier et qu'en plus elle avait les clefs du chantier, les gardiens n'y ont guère prêté attention.  
- On peut voir Cat's Eye sur la vidéosurveillance ?  
- Uniquement sur les images de la caméra qui couvre l'entrée chantier. Elle est plutôt mince et mesure environs 1m70, mais son visage est caché par le casque. La qualité des images est trop mauvaise pour qu'on puisse en tirer autre chose. De plus, on ne la voit pas sur les autres caméras du musée. A croire que Cat's Eye savait où celles-ci se trouvaient et qu'elle les a soigneusement évitées. J'imagine qu'ensuite cela n'a pas été trop difficile de monter jusqu'au 7e étage et de se dissimuler au milieu du désordre causé par les travaux de restauration.  
- Bon, repris le Chef, et pour le tunnel, vous disiez que vous aviez une explication…  
- Avant de venir, je suis passé par le garage et j'ai discuté avec le chef mécanicien. Il semble que la voiture 29 soit en réparation depuis un peu plus d'une semaine suite à un problème de boîte de vitesse.  
- Mais c'est impossible, commença Toshio.

L'Inspecteur Asatani marqua une courte pause et laissa entrevoir un petit sourire en coin avant de s'expliquer :  
- Inspecteur Utsumi, de quel modèle était la voiture que vous avez poursuivi hier soir ?  
- C'était une Cresta XZ blanche, je suis formel. Cela figure dans mon rapport...  
- Le même modèle que les voitures de police, à part pour la couleur et les gyrophares, asséna l'inspecteur Asatani en se tournant vers le Chef. Voilà mon hypothèse : la voiture en question était une copie presque conforme d'une banale voiture de police. Arrivées à l'autre bout du tunnel, les Cat's Eye ont mis leur voiture en travers de la route. Profitant des quelques instants de répit dus à l'accident, deux des Cat's Eye ont enfilé des uniformes de policier et se sont peut-être même grimées. Pendant ce temps, la troisième déployait la herse, plaçait des gyrophares sur le toit, enlevait de la carrosserie les protections qui cachaient les couleurs de la police, puis se cachait dans le coffre. Il ne leur a pas fallut plus de quelques minutes, c'est-à-dire juste le temps que l'inspecteur Utsumi arrive.  
- Ce qui veut dire, balblutia Toshio...  
- Ce qui veut dire, reprit son Chef, que tu avais les Cat's Eye sous ton nez, mais que tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. Si les journaux apprennent ça, c'est la fin de ma carrière ! Je vais être rétrogradé, ce sera la honte de ma vie ! Et dire que je n'ai pas fini de rembourser l'emprunt pour ma maison ! Et ma femme, que va dire ma femme ? Tout ça à cause d'un inspecteur incapable.  
- Mais Chef, je…  
- Dehors ! Sors de mon bureau tout de suite, je ne veux plus te voir !

Rui reposa ses écouteurs sur le bureau. "Pauvre Toshio", pensa-t-elle. Elle descendit les escaliers et rejoignit Hitomi. Le café était maintenant désert.  
- Alors ?  
- Toshio s'est fait copieusement sermonner, le pauvre.  
- Il fallait s'y attendre. C'est quand même lui qui a voulu faire inspecteur de police. Je ne l'ai jamais encouragé dans cette voie. Et sinon ?  
- Mlle Asatani a découvert notre petite astuce du tunnel. Il faudra trouver autre chose la prochaine fois.  
Hitomi fit une moue boudeuse.  
- Et pour le tableau ?  
- A priori ils n'ont rien remarqué.  
- Tu es sûre que c'est une copie ?  
- Absolument.

Rui plissa son front, avant de reprendre :  
- Tu vois, notre père a signé tous ses tableaux avec son nom "M. Heintz", sans mettre de barre au "Z". Or sur le tableau que tu as volé, le "Z" de "Heintz" a une barre au milieu. Le faussaire a dû s'apercevoir de son erreur, car on voit qu'il a cherché à la corriger. C'est pour ça que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Mais il n'a pas dû avoir le temps de faire les choses proprement, car lorsqu'on examine la signature de près, cela saute aux yeux. Ce tableau est une copie !  
- Pfff, soupira Hitomi. On s'est donné tout ce mal pour une copie !

A ce moment-là Aï entra en trombe dans le café. "Je crois bien que tu avais raison Rui, s'exclama-t-elle. Et je crois que je sais où se trouve le tableau original".


	4. Une nouvelle carte de Cat's Eye

Une nouvelle carte de Cat's Eye.

- Tiens, s'étonna Hitomi, tu n'es pas censée être en cours ?  
- Euh... c'est-à-dire qu'on a un jour de congé… pour réviser avant les examens blancs, tenta de se justifier Aï.  
- Et c'est comme ça que tu révises ?  
- Du calme, intervint Rui. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de retourner au musée. Lorsque mes doutes sur l'authenticité du tableau se sont confirmés, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. En particulier, je me suis demandé quand avait été fait l'échange entre le tableau original et sa copie. Hier matin, quand je suis allée inspecter le musée une dernière fois, je suis certaine que c'est l'original qui était exposé. L'échange n'a pas pu se faire pendant la journée, ça aurait sûrement éveillé les soupçons des visiteurs présents. Et Toshio et sa petite troupe sont arrivés juste avant la fermeture, au moment où les derniers visiteurs quittaient le musée.  
- Ca ne laisse pas beaucoup de possibilités, nota Hitomi.  
- Je n'en vois qu'une seule : Alors que Toshio était occupé à répartir les agents à leurs postes dans les différents étages, le tableau a été transféré du 5e étage à la Salle Impériale au 7e étage. C'est à ce moment-là que l'échange a dû avoir lieu.  
- Alors c'est sûrement le directeur du musée qui a fait le coup, déduisit Hitomi. Il s'est personnellement occupé du transfert.  
- Il a certainement profité des allées et venues des ouvriers quittant le chantier pour faire subrepticement la substitution, poursuivit Rui. Je parierais même que c'est lui qui a soufflé à notre pauvre Toshio l'idée du changement d'étage.  
- Mais il n'a certainement pas pu sortir l'original du musée : par la suite, il est resté tout le temps dans la salle de vidéosurveillance avec une partie des agents !  
- Exact. Je pense que le tableau original devait encore se trouver quelque part dans le musée au moment où nous en avons volé la copie. Et il devait toujours y être ce matin, c'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Aï surveiller discrètement le musée.  
- Ouaip, acquiesça-t-elle. Et je crois bien tu avais raison, Rui. Quand je suis arrivée au musée, l'inspecteur Asatani y était encore avec une petite équipe d'agents. Ils ont dû visionner les vidéos de surveillance toute la nuit ! Mais à peine sont-ils repartis au commissariat, que le directeur a lui aussi quitté le musée, au volant de sa voiture.  
- Je parie que ce n'était pas pour rentrer chez lui se coucher, subodora Hitomi.  
- En tout cas pas tout de suite. Je me doutais bien qu'ils profiteraient de la première occasion pour sortir le tableau, avant la police ait l'idée de fouiller plus à fond le musée. Je l'ai donc suivi en moto à travers toute la ville, jusqu'au port. Là, il s'est arrêté dans une petite ruelle sombre au niveau d'une grosse berline noire. Je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qui s'est dit, mais je suis sûre d'avoir vu une mallette passer de la voiture du directeur à la berline noire. Puis les deux voitures sont reparties. Je me suis dit que cette mallette devait contenir notre tableau et j'ai donc suivi la berline noire. Elle s'est arrêtée non loin de là, près d'un entrepôt du port. J'ai fait le tour du bâtiment et j'ai escaladé la façade jusqu'à une lucarne d'où je pouvais voir l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

Aï sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et montra à ses sœurs la vidéo qu'elle avait pu filmer depuis son poste d'observation. L'intérieur de l'entrepôt n'était pas éclairé, mais on y distinguait assez nettement les silhouettes de deux hommes. Le premier, assez grand et d'assez forte corpulence, une mallette ouverte à ses pieds, était en train d'admirer un tableau. "Le tableau original" ne put s'empêcher de penser Hitomi, même si elle ne pouvait en discerner les traits. L'autre homme, plus petit et à la morphologie plus anguleuse s'était installé aux commandes d'un chariot élévateur à l'aide duquel il déplaçait des conteneurs. Rui retint une exclamation : là où se trouvaient un instant plus tôt les conteneurs déplacés, se dressait maintenant une porte blindée circulaire d'un diamètre d'au moins deux mètres. Le premier homme pris alors une clef autour de son cou et la fit tourner dans la serrure de la porte blindée, puis il pianota quelques instants sur un clavier. Dès qu'il eut finit, la porte se mit à pivoter. L'homme s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, alors que son acolyte restait à l'extérieur. Hitomi n'en revenait pas :  
- Un coffre-fort ! Un coffre-fort camouflé au beau milieu d'un entrepôt !  
- Et ce n'est pas tout, avertit Aï.  
Elle avança la vidéo jusqu'au moment où l'homme ressortit. Son visage apparut alors pour la première fois face à l'objectif.  
- Ce cher député Watanabe, commenta Rui. Et l'autre doit sans doute être Igor Zlotsky, son chef de la sécurité et garde du corps personnel.  
- Et d'ailleurs, vous ne devinerez jamais à qui appartient l'entrepôt : à la « Watanabe Import Export Keiretsu ». C'est écrit en grand sur la façade.  
- Donc, si je résume, reprit Rui : nous avons le directeur du musée, qui a sans doute fait faire la copie et a remplacé l'original par celle-ci ; nous avons le député Watanabe qui s'est arrangé pour que la moitié de la BRB vienne à sa petite réception le soir du vol et qui garde le tableau dans l'un de ses entrepôts ; et pendant ce temps là, tout le monde pense que ce sont les Cat's Eye qui se sont emparées du tableau. Rien à dire, ils ont bien monté leur coup.  
- Ouaip, conclut Aï, et nous, on s'est fait avoir comme des débutantes.  
- Bon, reprit Hitomi, maintenant que nous savons où se trouve le tableau original, rien ne nous empêche d'aller le chercher.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple…

Aï ne put finir sa phrase : trois petites vieilles venaient d'entrer dans le café. Rui interrompit immédiatement le conciliabule et reporta la suite des discutions au soir même, après la fermeture du café. Aï retourna à ses révisions en bougonnant, tandis que Hitomi se précipitait pour accueillir les clientes.

De son côté, l'inspecteur Utsumi ne chômait pas. Après s'être fait sermonner par son chef, il était partit faire le tour de ses indics. Sans résultat : personne n'avait eu vent du vol autrement que par les média. Puis il avait rendu visite aux prêteurs sur gage et aux brocanteurs de la ville, sans plus de succès. Il termina par les galeries d'art. En vain. Le jour commençait à décliner lorsqu'il arriva au café Cat's Eye. Les chaises étaient déjà posées sur les tables et Hitomi était en train d'astiquer le comptoir.  
- Tiens, bonsoir Toshio, dit-elle lorsqu'il entra.  
- Bonsoir, répondit-il d'une voix morne.  
- Ca ne va pas ?  
- Bof. Je me suis fait enguirlander par mon Chef, l'enquête est au point mort et Cat's Eye court toujours. J'ai passé la journée à faire le tour de la ville, aucune trace de ce maudit 'Soleil couchant sur le port de Tokyo'. Bref, j'ai fait chou blanc sur toute la ligne, comme à chaque fois que Cat's Eye s'empare d'une œuvre d'art. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas des voleuses ordinaires. Si elles volaient pour l'argent, on aurait finit par remonter jusqu'à elles depuis le temps et ça ferait longtemps qu'on les aurait arrêtées. Je pense plutôt que ce sont des collectionneuses, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
- J'étais en train de fermer, l'interrompit Hitomi, mais si tu veux, je peux te faire un café pour te remonter le moral.  
- Oh, c'est gentil, mais de toute façon je ne peux pas rester, je suis de garde à la BRB ce soir.  
- Bon alors prend au moins ces bento. Cadeau de la maison !

Elle lui tendit le panier contenant les invendus de la journée, qu'il accepta de bonne grâce. Elle le raccompagna jusque sur le perron et lui souhaita bon courage. Elle le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il traversa la rue pour se rendre au commissariat. Il faisait presque nuit à présent et Hitomi pouvait distinguer les premières étoiles dans le ciel. Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur le perron, une légère brise vespérale fit virevolter quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure noire. Hitomi savoura encore quelques instants cette fraîcheur bienvenue, puis elle retourna dans le café, verrouilla la porte, éteignit les lumières et alla rejoindre ses sœurs à l'étage.

Celles-ci avaient entamé une discussion animée sur la meilleure façon de récupérer le tableau.  
- Pourquoi ne va-t-on pas simplement percer le coffre-fort de l'entrepôt, proposa Hitomi qui entrait dans leur bureau. On a déjà eu affaire à des blindages plus épais.  
- Eh bien, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Rui, ça me paraît difficile. Regarde sur la vidéo. Tu vois ces masses sombres sur le côté intérieur de la porte blindée ?  
- Oui, je les avais remarquées. Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?  
- A vue de nez, poursuivit Aï, je dirais du C4. Si on tente de percer au chalumeau, boum, tout l'intérieur du coffre explose et tu peux dire adieu au tableau !  
- Et aux preuves, ajouta Rui. Ces types sont des malins.  
- Et si on passait plutôt par les côtés ou par en dessous ?  
- Trop risqué, il pourrait y avoir le même genre de surprise.  
- Et sinon, il faut quoi pour l'ouvrir ce coffre ?  
- Visiblement, répondit Aï d'un ton caustique, il suffit d'avoir la clef qui se trouve autour du coup du député Watanabe et la combinaison que je ne parviens pas à voir sur la vidéo.  
- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se concentre sur le député Watanabe, reprit Rui. C'est lui l'élément central de toute l'opération.  
- Que sait-on de lui ?  
- Pas grand-chose, répondit Rui. Je me suis un peu renseignée. Sa famille a fait fortune dans l'import-export. Il a hérité de l'entreprise familiale, ce qui lui a permit d'entrer très tôt en politique. Récemment, il a investit une partie de sa fortune en faisant ériger une île artificielle au large du port, sur laquelle il a fait construire un casino. Le fameux casino 'Avalon'.  
- Du nom de l'île sur laquelle la fée Morgane emporta Arthur à sa mort, compléta Aï, c'est à dire "l'île de l'oubli"… Cette légende a inspiré de nombreux artistes au cours des siècles.  
- Je vois que tu as bien révisé ton cours d'histoire de l'art, lui fit remarquer Hitomi.  
- Toute la jet-set vient y dépenser son argent, continua Rui. Le député Watanabe y réside la plupart du temps lorsqu'il ne siège pas au Parlement. Grâce à cette situation particulière, il paye très peu d'impôts. Cela lui permet de dépenser sans compter pour ses deux passions : l'art contemporain et le bon vin français. Il y a une galerie d'art fort bien dotée à l'un des étages du casino et sa cave à vin passe pour l'une des meilleures du pays.  
- Je vois, commenta Hitomi. Et comment y accède-t-on à ce fameux casino ?  
- Il n'y a que deux possibilités : soit par la mer, l'île est équipée d'une marina capable d'accueillir les plus grands yachts, soit par hélicoptère. Un moyen simple de s'assurer une clientèle aisée et d'éloigner les curieux. Ce ne sera pas facile d'approcher notre homme.  
- On a peut-être une chance, intervint Aï. Regardez sur le site web du casino : Le week-end prochain (donc juste après mes examens blancs), le député organisera un grand bal masqué dans son casino pour fêter ses 40 ans. Entrée uniquement sur invitation. C'est une occasion inespérée !  
- Peut-être bien admit Rui. Mais cette fois-ci, il va nous falloir un plan en béton armé. Nous n'avons plus droit à l'erreur !

* * *

Tôt le lendemain, alors que l'aube commençait à peine à colorer le ciel de sa robe claire, une ombre furtive se glissa dans le commissariat. L'inspecteur Utsumi, assis à son bureau, dormait profondément. Un vague courant d'air lui effleura la nuque, ce qui le réveilla brutalement. Il mit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Il s'étira en baillant, puis il passa le dos de sa main sur son dos courbaturé en maugréant contre sa nuit de garde. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut la carte de Cat's Eye. Il sursauta tellement violemment qu'il faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il se précipita dans le couloir en criant, mais l'endroit était encore désert et personne ne se manifesta. Il courut jusque dans le hall d'entrée du commissariat et questionna l'agent en faction, mais celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué. Déçu, Toshio retourna dans son bureau, l'esprit encore embrumé par le manque de sommeil. La carte était toujours là, posée sur son bureau, semblable à toutes celles qu'il avait déjà reçues.

"Nous rendrons visite au député Watanabe samedi soir, au casino Avalon. Nous en profiterons pour lui prendre 'Soleil couchant sur le port de Tokyo'." La lecture de ces quelques mots plongea le jeune inspecteur dans un abîme de perplexité.


	5. Mise au point

Mise au point

Les Inspecteurs Asatani et Utsumi et leur Chef traversèrent un interminable couloir glacial, avant d'arriver à une porte monumentale dont les deux battants étaient comme sculptés dans l'acier et le verre translucide. A peine en avaient-ils atteint le seuil que celle-ci s'ouvrit, sans un bruit, sur une pièce immense. La bibliothèque et le bureau en poirier sauvage, les tableaux de maître et les baies vitrées avec vue sur la mer ne laissaient pas le moindre doute : ils venaient d'entrer dans le bureau du Député Watanabe.

- Madame, Messieurs, bienvenue au casino Avalon. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Toshio reconnut immédiatement le Député Watanabe, assis à son bureau dans un large fauteuil de cuir noir. Il identifia également l'homme qui se tenait debout à côté de lui et qui les avaient accueillis : il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Igor Zlotsky, le responsable de la sécurité.

Ce fut le Chef qui répondit :  
- Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier M. le Député de nous accorder cette entrevue. Je suis conscient que son temps est précieux et…  
- Je vous en prie. Vous savez à quel point la sécurité de ce pays est un thème cher à M. le Député. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour aider les forces de police, nous le ferons sans hésiter !

Le ton obséquieux d'Igor Zlotsky déplaisait à Toshio, mais son Chef fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte :  
- Eh bien, il se trouve justement que nous venons de recevoir une carte de Cat's Eye dans laquelle ils nous indiquent vouloir venir samedi soir dans votre casino pour y voler le tableau 'Soleil couchant sur le port de Tokyo'. Nous nous demandions si…  
- C'est ridicule, coupa Zlotsky. Cat's Eye est mal renseigné ! Ce tableau ne se trouve pas ici !  
- Cat's Eye ne se trompe jamais, intervint Toshio.  
- M. l'Inspecteur, vous devez être au courant que ce tableau a été récemment dérobé au Musée Kishimoto, n'est-ce pas ? Insinuez-vous que M. le Député Watanabe, ici présent, détient un tableau volé ? C'est une accusation très grave que vous portez là !  
- Loin de nous l'idée d'accuser M. le Député, assura le Chef afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Nous-mêmes, nous avons du mal à comprendre pourquoi les Cat's Eye veulent voler un tableau censé être en leur possession. Quoi qu'il en soit, afin d'assurer votre protection ainsi que celle de vos œuvres d'art, nous aimerions…  
- C'est inutile ! Nous disposons déjà d'un service de sécurité amplement suffisant. Si Cat's Eye tente de s'emparer de quoi que ce soit dans ce casino, il sera immédiatement capturé et livré à la police.  
- Votre service de sécurité ne fera pas le poids, affirma Toshio avec assurance, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Vous feriez mieux de confier cette tâche aux professionnels que nous sommes.  
- Que je sache, la police n'a pas non plus été d'une réelle efficacité jusqu'à présent, s'emporta le responsable de la sécurité, vexé. Par ailleurs, M. le Ministre de l'Intérieur sera présent samedi soir. Je doute qu'il voie d'un très bon œil un débarquement de policiers zélés gâcher la soirée d'anniversaire de son grand ami M. le Député Watanabe !

L'argument avait fait mouche. Le Député Watanabe, qui était resté impassible jusque là, prit part pour la première fois à la discussion :  
- Allons, allons, Messieurs ! Cessons là ces enfantillages inconvenants ! Comme vous l'a dit mon responsable de la sécurité, nous souhaitons mettre en œuvre tous les moyens à notre disposition pour aider la police. La venue de Cat's Eye dans mon établissement est une occasion inespérée de l'appréhender et de mettre un terme à cette regrettable affaire.

Le Chef acquiesça. Le Député continua :  
- Avec toutes les œuvres d'art qui sont exposées ici, je m'attendais à ce que Cat's Eye vienne nous rendre visite un jour ou l'autre. Sachez que notre service de sécurité est entraîné à faire face à ce genre de situation. Par ailleurs, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, le casino est un véritable labyrinthe.  
- Destiné à garder les joueurs le plus loin possible de la sortie, commenta l'Inspectrice Asatani.  
- Nos installations sont conformes aux exigences les plus strictes de la Commission de Sécurité, crut bon de préciser Igor Zlotsky. Et…

Le Député Watanabe le coupa d'un geste et reprit :  
- Il faut parfois plus d'une semaine aux nouveaux membres de notre personnel pour maîtriser l'architecture compliquée de ces lieux et en connaître les moindres recoins. Nous ne disposons pas de ce temps pour former vos agents. En cas de problème, même avec les plans du casino en main, ils ne feraient qu'accroître inutilement la confusion et le désordre. Bref, il vaut mieux que ce soit notre personnel qui s'occupe de gérer la sécurité de l'île.

Habitué à discourir face à une audience hostile, le Député Watanabe ne laissa pas le temps aux Inspecteurs et au Chef de protester. Il enchaîna de sa voix posée :  
- En mer, en revanche, nos moyens, aussi bien matériels que juridiques, sont beaucoup plus limités. C'est là que vous intervenez. Vos agents devront être postés sur des vedettes rapides de la police pour intercepter Cat's Eye si jamais il tente de s'approcher de l'île. Ils devront être prêts à débarquer à tout moment, en cas de besoin, pour nous aider à capturer Cat's Eye. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

L'inspectrice Asatani fut la première à réagir :  
- Votre plan semble bon, mais il contient une faille : vos hommes n'ont pas notre expérience, ils connaissent mal les Cat's Eye et leurs méthodes. Si elles parviennent à s'introduire dans le casino, vos hommes seront incapables de les identifier avant qu'elles ne commettent leur forfait.  
- Nous y avons pensé. C'est pourquoi je propose que vous trois, qui avez le plus d'expérience, soyez postés à l'intérieur du casino. Vous pourrez ainsi faire la liaison entre notre service de sécurité et vos agents.  
- Très bonne idée, s'enthousiasma Toshio. Je me demande en quoi je vais me déguiser…  
- Ca aussi nous y avons pensé, Inspecteur. Vous, vous porterez un uniforme de notre service de sécurité. Vous serez posté à l'entrée principale et vous pourrez ainsi contrôler tous les arrivants. Par la suite, vous pourrez vous déplacer dans tout le casino sans que l'on vous remarque. Vous, Inspectrice Asatani, vous serez habillée en serveuse. De cette façon, vous pourrez déambuler sans problème au milieu des convives. Quant à vous, Commissaire, vous serez l'un des barmen de notre bar exotique. Si Cat's Eyes tente d'accéder à la galerie d'art depuis l'intérieur du casino, il sera forcé de passer devant vous.

Les Inspecteurs et le Chef ne purent qu'approuver le plan du Député. Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci prit congé en leur promettant que son responsable de la sécurité prendrait contact avec eux afin de peaufiner les détails du plan.

- Et en plus, on sera à son service toute la soirée, maugréa Toshio, une fois dans le couloir.  
- Son plan n'est pas mauvais, dut admettre son Chef. Avec l'aide du service de sécurité du casino, je ne vois pas comment Cat's Eye pourrait nous échapper cette fois.  
- Mouais. Il n'avait pas l'air très surpris que Cat's Eye veuille lui rendre visite samedi soir. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas pensé à poser un micro dans son bureau…  
- Dans le bureau d'un Député ! Sans autorisation de la part de notre hiérarchie ! Tu n'y penses pas !  
- En plus, fit remarquer l'Inspectrice Asatani, avec les murs en béton armé, la porte en acier et les vitres en verre blindé, je doute que nous aurions capté le signal du micro à l'extérieur du bureau.  
- N'empêche, marmonna Toshio, je me demande bien ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire.

* * *

- Je me demande comment Cat's Eye a fait le lien entre le tableau et moi, s'interrogea le Député Watanabe après un bref silence.  
- Bof, ne vous inquiétez pas, patron : il n'a pas l'air de savoir où se trouve le tableau.  
- Restons quand même prudent. Cat's Eye voudra sans doute se venger de l'affront qu'il a subit. Nous aurions tort de le sous-estimer.

* * *

Dans le café Cat's Eye, l'heure était également aux préparatifs :  
- Je n'ai pas réussi à pirater le système de sécurité du casino, annonça Aï. Mais j'ai appris qu'ils allaient embaucher pas mal de personnel supplémentaire pour samedi soir. Le système informatique de la boîte d'intérim était beaucoup moins bien protégé. Et devinez quoi : nous sommes embauchées toutes les trois ! Sous de fausses identités, bien sûr. D'ailleurs il faudra se grimer si on veut ressembler aux photos de nos dossiers.  
- Ce qui n'est pas un mal, fit remarquer Hitomi. Le casino est truffé de caméras !  
- Nous avons rendez-vous à 13h30 au port pour prendre la navette du personnel.  
- Et pour nos bagages ?  
- Je connais quelques personnes dans l'entourage des « Chats Hurlants », le groupe de rock que s'est offert le Député pour sa soirée. Je me suis arrangée discrètement pour qu'une caisse de matériels supplémentaire les accompagne jusqu'à leur loge au casino. Elle contiendra notre matériel et nos costumes. A nous de la récupérer une fois que nous serons sur place.  
- M. Nagaishi nous a obtenu les plans du casino annonça Rui. Je propose que nous placions notre base arrière dans l'infirmerie. Elle est située juste sous le bureau du Député Watanabe et surtout il n'y a pas de caméras indiscrètes.  
- Et l'infirmière, demanda Hitomi.  
- Eh bien, il faudra qu'on s'occupe d'elle…


	6. Les Cat’s Eye passent à l’attaque

Les Cat's Eye passent à l'attaque

Peu après 14h, la navette du personnel quitta le port pour le casino. A son bord, grimées et embarquées sous de fausses identités, Rui, Hitomi et Aï étaient méconnaissables.

Après une trentaine de minutes de traversée, la navette atteignit l'île artificielle. D'une superficie d'une dizaine d'hectares, elle avait la forme d'un croissant de lune : A l'est, la marina et la plage étaient au niveau de la mer, protégées des vagues par les extrémités du croissant, tandis qu'à l'ouest l'île était bordée par des falaises artificielles d'une vingtaine de mètres de haut. Le Casino Avalon, centre névralgique des lieux, était juché au sommet de ces falaises, offrant ainsi à ses hôtes une vue panoramique sur l'île et ses environs.

Les trois sœurs débarquèrent à la marina avec le reste du personnel, puis traversèrent une petite forêt pour atteindre le casino. Au fur et à mesure de la montée, l'île ressemblait de plus en plus à une gigantesque ruche en pleine effervescence : des jardiniers taillaient les buissons et balayaient les allées, des électriciens installaient des éclairages spécialement pour l'occasion et une multitude de personnes arborant des uniformes bigarrés allaient et venaient dans tous les sens. Mais, contrairement aux apparences, toute cette agitation était parfaitement maîtrisée. A peine les trois sœurs avaient-elles franchi le seuil du casino, qu'elles furent prises en charges par des responsables du personnel. Après une courte présentation du casino et une visite rapide des lieux, chaque nouvel employé se vit attribuer un poste. Hitomi et Aï allèrent compléter l'équipe des serveuses. Quant à Rui, à la faveur d'un curriculum vitae d'aide soignante bien embelli par Aï, elle fut adjointe à l'infirmerie en qualité d'infirmière assistante.

Les inspecteurs Asatani et Utsumi et leur Chef arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Ils eurent droit à la même présentation et à la même visite du Casino que les trois sœurs un peu auparavant. Ils revêtirent l'uniforme règlementaire du Casino, ce qui fit bougonner Toshio, et se rendirent au « Centre de Contrôle » afin de se coordonner avec le service de sécurité du casino. Dans le même temps, les navettes de police, avec à leur bord les autres policiers, commencèrent leurs rondes autour de l'île. Elles avaient été équipées pour l'occasion de sonars et de radars afin de parer à toute éventualité.

L'après-midi s'écoula au rythme des ordres stridents crachotés par les talkies-walkies. Peu à peu, ce rythme s'accéléra et l'activité sur l'île devint frénétique. Tout le monde donnait un coup de main pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Peu avant 18h, la tension monta encore d'un cran lorsque tous les haut-parleurs annoncèrent d'une même voix l'ouverture imminente du casino. Tout le personnel, y compris les deux inspecteurs et leur chef, rejoignit son poste. Enfin, à 18h00 précises, les portes du casino s'ouvrirent. Immédiatement, une première vague d'invités déguisés et masqués, avides de profiter des machines à sous et des buffets gratuits, s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Malgré toute leur préparation, il fallut une bonne demi-heure aux membres du personnel pour faire face à cet afflux soudain. Aussi, personne ne prêta attention aux deux serveuses transportant une lourde caisse depuis la loge des « Chats Hurlant » jusqu'à l'infirmerie. En la voyant arriver, l'infirmière fronça les sourcils, mais elle n'eut guère le temps de mener des investigations sur cette venue inopinée : le soporifique que Rui avait versé dans son café commençait à faire effet. L'infirmière eut bientôt beaucoup de mal à se tenir debout. En assistante consciencieuse, Rui la fit s'allonger sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, diagnostiqua un épuisement dû au stress et lui imposa un repos prolongé. Aï en profita pour désactiver l'alarme contrôlant les fenêtres de la salle de repos.

Vers 22h30, alors que la fête battait son plein, Hitomi prétexta une forte migraine pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, déguisée en maharani. Vêtue d'une longue robe bleue rehaussée de broderies cousues au fil d'or, les épaules recouvertes par un châle de tulle dorée et le visage masqué par un loup noir, elle se fondit aisément dans la foule costumée. Rui nota sa fausse identité sur le registre de l'infirmerie : si on posait des questions, l'infirmière prendrait sa pose et la serveuse serait alitée.

* * *

Quelques étages plus bas, Igor Zlotsky, passait une mauvaise soirée. Peu enclin à rester enfermé au « Centre de Contrôle », le responsable de la sécurité arpentait nerveusement les salles du casino, à l'affût du moindre comportement suspect. Mais jusque là, tout était calme : une bonne moitié des invités écoutaient tranquillement les « Chats Hurlant » égrener leurs tubes, tandis que l'autre moitié s'était répartie entre les tables de jeu, les machines à sous, les buffets gratuits et les bars. La soirée se passait à merveille. Après tout, les invités avaient été triés sur le volet et il n'y avait là que des notables et quelques célébrités.

Non seulement c'était beaucoup trop calme pour Igor Zlotsky, habitué à passer des soirées plus mouvementées, mais son inquiétude était encore accrue par la présence de toutes ces personnes costumées déambulant dans le casino. Son instinct d'ancien mercenaire l'exhortait à rester sur le qui-vive et il fut presque soulagé lorsque, vers 23h15, le Centre de Contrôle lui signala le premier incident de la soirée.  
- Nous avons une gagnante à la machine n°135, stridula l'oreillette reliée à son talkie-walkie.

Comme le veut la procédure, il en avisa immédiatement son supérieur, le Député Watanabe, puis se dirigea avec deux de ses hommes vers la machine à sous en question. Celle-ci brillait de mille feux. Toutes ses lumières clignotaient, dessinant des motifs lumineux complexes sur sa carcasse métallique. Le vacarme assourdissant de ses sirènes ne laissait guère de doute sur la raison de toute cette agitation : une jeune joueuse venait de gagner l'un des plus gros jackpots de la soirée.  
- Félicitation Mademoiselle, commença Igor Zlotsky. Il semblerait que cette machine vous porte chance. C'est votre cinquième jackpot ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, le montant du dernier dépasse largement le montant encore disponible dans la machine. J'ai prévenu M. le Directeur, il va vous remettre en main propre le reste de l'argent. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre…

Quelques instants plus tard, la joueuse, entourée par Igor Zlotsky ses deux hommes, se retrouva dans le bureau du Député Watanabe. Ce dernier prit la parole :

- On peut dire que vous n'avez pas de chance. Vous savez, depuis que les frères Caille ont inventés les premiers bandits manchots, il existe des gens prêts à tout pour s'emparer de leurs jackpots. Avec l'arrivée des machines électroniques, la tricherie la plus courante consiste à plaquer un petit appareil à impulsions électriques sur la carcasse métallique de la machine en espérant que lesdites impulsions en perturbent les circuits électroniques au point d'attribuer un jackpot. Evidemment, les machines les plus récentes sont de mieux en mieux protégées contre ce genre d'attaques.

Le Député se tut un court moment pour bien appuyer la suite de son exposé :  
- C'est pour cette raison que nous avons gardé une vieille machine. Nous l'avons placé au fond d'un couloir, près des toilettes, un endroit où personne ne joue en temps normal. Nous avons mis en place plusieurs caméras afin de pouvoir la surveiller sous tous les angles. Et ça ne rate pas : à chaque fois qu'un tricheur vient au casino, il choisit cette machine et tombe dans notre piège. Vous n'avez pas fait exception à cette règle, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, où est-il ?  
- Nous pensons que c'est la bague, répondit Igor Zlotsky.

Le Député pris la main de la tricheuse et lui ôta une bague en or ornée d'un énorme saphir manifestement faux. Il mis ses lunettes et pris un coupe-papier sur son bureau. Il fit sauter le faux saphir, qui n'était en réalité qu'un morceau de plastique bleu protégeant un petit circuit électronique.  
- Toutes mes félicitations, s'exclama le Député, c'est la première fois que je vois un tel degré de miniaturisation ! C'était bien tenté, mais vous vous êtes quand même fait prendre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle, patron ? On la livre à la police ?  
- Et on leur donne une raison de débarquer sur l'île ? Certainement pas !

Le Député réfléchit quelques instant. Inconsciemment, son regard se porta sur la tricheuse et sa magnifique robe bleu et or.  
- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de carton d'invitation, reprit-il. Evidemment ! Je n'ai pas de tricheur parmi mes connaissances. Eh bien, je crois que je vais devoir m'occuper de votre cas personnellement.  
- Mais, patron, les invités vous attendent…  
- Eh bien il patienteront encore un peu. J'arriverai, comme convenu, un peu avant minuit. Laissez-nous maintenant.

La lourde porte se referma sur Igor Zlotsky et ses hommes. Resté seul avec la jeune femme, le Député se tourna vers elle :  
- Vous savez, Mademoiselle, tricher dans un casino est un délit très grave. Vous risquez une peine de prison ferme. Mais vous avez de la chance, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la fête. Si nous allions sur le sofa ? Nous serions plus à l'aise pour en discut…

Le Député ne termina pas sa phrase, pas plus qu'il n'atteignit le sofa : Hitomi venait de lui pulvériser un puissant somnifère au visage à l'aide d'une petite bombe aérosol. Le Député s'affaissa dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Hitomi se pencha sur lui et pris la clef qui se trouvait autour de son cou. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen d'ouvrir ces vitres. Elle finit par en trouver la commande en soulevant une boiserie du bureau. Elle s'enferma sur la terrasse, puis déroula un mince filin de l'une des boucles de sa robe. A son extrémité, elle déploya un petit grappin, ce qui lui permit de fixer le filin à la balustrade et de descendre en rappel jusque sous la terrasse. A l'étage en dessous, Rui lui lança une corde pour l'aider à revenir dans l'infirmerie. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hitomi appuya sur un bouton de l'enroulement, le grappin se replia et elle récupéra le filin.

- Alors ?  
- J'ai la clef.  
- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir lancer la phase 2.

A l'aide des talkies-walkies du casino, mais sur une autre fréquence que celle utilisée par le personnel, Rui contacta Aï :

- Feu vert pour la phase deux.  
- Super ! Alors comment c'était ?  
- Tu as les félicitations du Député pour la bague, répondit Hitomi, et les miennes pour la solidité du filin et du grappin !  
- A mon tour de jouer maintenant !


	7. La prise du Centre de Contrôle

La prise du « Centre de Contrôle »

L'ascenseur descendit jusqu'au dernier sous-sol. Ses portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir sombre à peine éclairé par quelques néons blafards. L'atmosphère était moite et oppressante. De gros tuyaux et d'innombrables câbles parcourraient les murs rendant le couloir d'autant plus étroit. Le brouhaha de la fête ne parvenait pas jusque là : on n'entendait que le ronflement d'une grosse climatisation. « Pas de doute, songea Aï en frissonnant, je suis dans les entrailles du casino. »

Le sol grossièrement carrelé était rendu glissant par l'humidité ambiante et Aï du faire preuve de dextérité pour ne pas renverser les flûtes de champagnes posées sur son plateau. Elle maudit le règlement du casino qui obligeait les serveuses à porter des chaussures à talons mais réussit à garder son équilibre. Elle arriva devant une lourde porte blindée sur laquelle figurait l'acronyme « C.C. ». De nombreux câbles émergeaient du mur en béton entourant la porte, ne laissant guère de doute sur la fonction de la pièce se trouvant derrière celle-ci. Aï repéra un interphone et pressa sur l'un des boutons. Immédiatement, l'écran s'alluma et un membre de la sécurité s'adressa à elle :  
- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Mademoiselle, dit-il sèchement. Veuillez retourner immédiatement à l'ascenseur et remonter dans le casino !  
- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, insista Aï, mais M. le Directeur m'a demandé de vous offrir le champagne pour fêter son anniversaire, et…  
- Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser entrer, c'est contraire à la procédure !  
- Vous savez, je pense que M. le Directeur sera très déçu lorsqu'il apprendra que vous avez refusé son cadeau… Tant pis …  
- Attendez…

Après quelques secondes, la porte émit quelques cliquetis métalliques, puis elle pivota sur elle-même, laissant Aï entrevoir l'intérieur du « Centre de Contrôle ». Sur la droite, trois hommes et leur chef étaient assis, les yeux rivés sur d'innombrables écrans de contrôle. Sur la gauche, une multitude de serveurs informatiques et de routeurs étaient entreposés, biens alignés dans leurs armoires. Le regard envieux d'Aï se perdit un moment au milieu de tout ce matériel, envoûté par la chorégraphie délicieusement aléatoire de dizaines de petites diodes vertes, orange et rouges. Elle finit par entrer et la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle servit une flûte de champagne à chacun des membres de la sécurité, trinqua avec eux et insista pour que chacun finisse son verre. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient tous sombré dans un profond sommeil.

Aï se choisit un des sièges laissé vacant par son occupant (lequel dormait paisiblement, allongé à même le sol) et commença à pianoter sur la console devant elle. « Prise de contrôle réussie ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

Quelques étages plus haut, Igor Zlotsky était plus nerveux que jamais. Il faisait inlassablement le tour de toutes les salles du casino, passant des machines à sous aux tables de jeu et des tables de jeu aux machines à sous. Vers minuit, il décida de monter au deuxième étage. Il y avait là les salles réservées aux joueurs les plus fortunés ainsi qu'une galerie d'art dans lequel M. le Député exposait ses plus belles toiles. Le Chef de la sécurité passa en revue le personnel chargé d'éloigner le commun des mortels, salua quelques nababs croisés dans les couloirs et se rendit dans la galerie. Tout semblait calme, beaucoup trop calme. Cela l'agaça. Il allait rebrousser chemin, lorsque toutes les lumières du casino s'éteignirent brusquement.

Les « Chats Hurlants » continuèrent de chanter pendant quelques secondes, mais leurs haut-parleurs s'étaient tus. Quelques joueurs s'énervèrent sur leurs machines à sous devenues inertes, puis il fit complètement noir et un silence impressionnant se répandit à travers le casino. Toshio soupira : il commençait à connaître le scénario par coeur.

Soudain, tous les écrans se rallumèrent en même temps, affichant le même message : « Les Cat's Eye souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire à M. le Député Watanabe ». Il y eut quelques rires et mêmes quelques applaudissements sporadiques dans la foule. Mais le message changea et il devint clair pour tous que ce n'était pas un canular : « La lumière sera rétablie dans quelques instants. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Signé : Cat's Eye ». Un frisson parcourut les différentes salles du casino toujours plongées dans la pénombre, puis certains invités commencèrent à s'agiter dans tous les sens et rapidement la situation devint incontrôlable.

L'inspectrice Asatani fut la première à réagir :  
- Cat's Eye est dans le casino, hurla-t-elle dans son talkie-walkie, accostez immédiatement !  
- Bien reçu, répondirent les pilotes des vedettes de police.  
- Equipe 2 et 3 déployez-vous autour du casino selon le plan. Equipe 1, postez-vous devant la porte principale, vous nous rejoindrez à l'intérieur dès qu'il y aura à nouveau de la lumière.

De son côté, Igor Zlotsky tenta de contacter son équipe, mais son oreillette émit un son assourdissant et il dut renoncer. Il traversa l'étage aussi vite que le permettait la lueur de sa torche, prenant avec lui tous les membres du personnel de sécurité qu'il parvenait à agripper. Le chef de la sécurité et ses hommes parvinrent jusqu'aux escaliers. La descente leur parut interminable. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte du Centre de Contrôle, juste au moment où les lumières se rallumaient. Constatant que l'interphone demeurait muet, Igor Zlotsky ordonna qu'on lui amène un chalumeau soudeur. Il y avait des locaux techniques dans ce sous-sol et on lui apporta rapidement ce qu'il demandait. Mais au moment où le chalumeau fut allumé le système anti-incendie de l'étage se déclencha. « La vanne des sprinkleurs se trouve au bout du couloir à côté des ascenseurs, hurla Igor Zlotsky, trempé. Toi, vas-y et arrête moi ça tout de suite ! »

* * *

A l'intérieur du centre de contrôle, grâce aux caméras du couloir, Aï ne perdait pas une miette de tous ces efforts pour reprendre le Centre de Contrôle. « Bon, se dit-elle alors que la flamme bleue du chalumeau entamait la porte blindée, cette fois-ci je ne peux plus rien faire pour les empêcher d'entrer. J'espère qu'Hitomi a assez d'avance ». Elle pianota sur la console principale et tout le système de surveillance se désactiva. Elle plaça ensuite sa chaise sous la gaine d'aération et enleva la grille de protection. Puis elle prit une petite bouteille contenant un liquide brun-rougeâtre, déchira son uniforme de serveuse du casino au niveau de la hanche et aspergea la déchirure avec le contenu de la bouteille. Elle ouvrit la porte blindée et se jeta dans les bras d'Igor Zlotsky sous les yeux ahuris de ses hommes.  
- Cat's Eye… A l'intérieur… J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher…  
- Elle est blessée ! Vous deux, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie ! Les autres, vous me suivez !

Le chef de la sécurité et ses hommes entrèrent dans le Centre de Contrôle, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, Cat's Eye avait disparu.  
- Chef, regardez la gaine d'aération. On dirait que Cat's Eye est sorti par là. Elle a dû désactiver les dispositifs anti-intrusion depuis la console.  
- Aucune importance ! Rétablissez en priorité les communications radio, le système de surveillance et surtout réveillez-moi ces endormis !  
- Pour les communications radio, c'est presque bon, par contre le système de surveillance est H.S. Toutes les données ont été effacées. Il va falloir qu'on remonte le système à partir du dernier back-up. Ca prendra au moins une demi-heure…  
- Vous avez un quart d'heure !

Igor Zlotsky contacta tous ses hommes un par un, en commençant par ceux postés dans la galerie d'art, tentant de gérer la situation comme il le pouvait. Personne n'avait vu Cat's Eye. D'ailleurs tous les tableaux de la galerie étaient encore en place. Le Chef de la Sécurité était perplexe : pourquoi toute cette mise en scène pour finalement ne rien voler ? Néanmoins, il s'empressa d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'équipe de policiers qui venaient d'arriver dans le Centre de Contrôle.  
- Donc vous dites que Cat's Eye a réussi à s'échapper, demanda Toshio d'un ton légèrement moqueur.  
- Oui, nous pensons qu'il s'est enfui par cette gaine d'aération, expliqua Igor Zlotsky.  
- Hmm, commenta l'inspecteur Utsumi dubitatif. _Elle_ doit être très mince pour pouvoir passer par là…  
- Et sinon, continua l'inspectrice Asatani, vous savez où se trouve Cat's Eye en ce moment ?  
- Notre système de surveillance est malheureusement en panne. Nous sommes en train de le rétablir. Combien de temps ?  
- Encore 5 minutes, Monsieur.  
- J'aimerai avoir une copie de toutes les vidéos de ces dernières heures, exigea l'inspectrice Asatani.  
- Impossible ! Elles ont été effacées.  
- Evidemment, commenta l'inspecteur Utsumi, quelque peu résigné.  
- Mais dès que le système sera opérationnel et que j'aurais mis un peu d'ordre dans ce casino, nous retrouverons Cat's Eye !  
- Je doute que ce soit aussi simple, marmonna Toshio.

Il n'avait pas tort. A peine quelques instants plus tard, les talkies-walkies des policiers se mirent à crépiter :  
- Ici l'agent Takeshi Hirano. Je crois savoir où se trouve Cat's Eye.  
- Ici l'inspecteur Utsumi. Où êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis à la marina. Une de nos vedettes a disparu ! Je pense que Cat's Eye l'a volée pour quitter l'île !

Les policiers restèrent quelques instants sans voix. Igor Zlotsky esquissa un léger sourire.


	8. Quiproquo à l'entrepôt

Quiproquo à l'entrepôt

Toujours vêtue de son costume de maharani et masquée par son loup de velours noir, Hitomi sortit du casino et descendit en direction de la marina. Des projecteurs enterrés le long de l'allée éclairaient les feuillages des palmiers, dessinant des ombres fantasmagoriques sur les costumes des convives qui affluaient encore vers la fête. Hitomi se fraya un passage à travers ces petits groupes colorés qui ne lui prêtaient guère d'attention. Arrivée sur les quais, elle gagna l'une des paillotes destinées à accueillir les invités débarquant de leurs yachts. Elle s'accouda au bar et y sirota un cocktail exotique en attendant les douze coups de minuit.

A minuit précis, toutes les lumières de l'île s'éteignirent en même temps. Les quelques clients de la paillote et les serveurs se tournèrent instinctivement vers le casino s'attendant à voir un feu d'artifice, mais rien de tel ne se produisit. Quelques instants plus tard, trois vedettes de la police firent irruption dans la marina. Elles accostèrent aux différents emplacements qui leur avaient été réservés. Immédiatement, des grappes de policiers débarquèrent des vedettes à la lumière de leurs torches, passèrent devant les paillotes et se déployèrent en direction du casino. Quelques minutes plus tard, les lumières revinrent. La plupart des personnes présentes à la marina, interloquées par cette agitation soudaine et poussées par la curiosité, prirent la direction du casino pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Hitomi, au contraire, se dirigea vers le bout du quai où se trouvait la vedette de police la plus éloignée des deux autres.

Seul le pilote de la vedette était resté dans la marina. Il montait la garde sur le ponton, une cigarette allumée à la main. Hitomi l'aborda, mais il se montra intransigeant.  
- Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser monter à bord, indiqua-t-il d'une voix impérieuse à la jeune femme costumée.  
- Oh c'est dommage, répondit Hitomi d'une voix faussement naïve. J'aurais tellement voulu savoir à quoi ça ressemble à l'intérieur.  
- Je suis navré, mais nous avons reçu des consignes très stri…  
Le pilote ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il s'écroula sur le ponton, terrassé par le puissant somnifère qu'Hitomi lui avait vaporisé au visage.

Celle-ci largua les amarres et monta à bord de la vedette. Elle démarra le moteur et manoeuvra l'embarcation vers la sortie de la marina. Une fois au large, Hitomi prit la direction de la côte à pleine vitesse. Puis elle contacta la Centrale de Police par radio :  
- Centrale, ici voiture 29. Poursuivons actuellement une voiture à grande vitesse sur le contournement nord, près de la sortie n°20. Avons besoin de renfort ! A vous !  
- Voiture 29, ici Centrale. Nous vous envoyons immédiatement l'hélicoptère et toutes les voitures disponibles à proximité. Gardez le contact !

« Voilà qui devrait les occuper un petit moment », songea Hitomi. La vedette de police était plus rapide que celle qui avait amené les employés du casino sur l'île. Aï avait estimé que le trajet durerait entre 20 et 25 minutes. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle entendit Toshio s'égosiller à la radio sur la fréquence de la police. « C'est bon, pensa-t-elle, j'ai un peu d'avance. »

La vedette atteignit la côte. Une nappe de brume recouvrait le port et ses alentours. De puissants projecteurs en découpaient de larges pans lumineux, témoins d'une activité intense malgré l'heure tardive. Hitomi, bien aidée par le système GPS de la vedette, emprunta plusieurs chenaux secondaires puis accosta un quai peu fréquenté. Elle griffonna rapidement un petit mot sur une carte qu'elle laissa en évidence sur le poste de pilotage de la vedette puis elle continua à pied vers les entrepôts s'étendant le long du quai. L'un d'entre eux portait une enseigne au nom de la « Watanabe Import Export Keiretsu ». Il semblait désert. Hitomi en crocheta habilement la porte et entra. L'intérieur n'était que faiblement éclairé par les lumières du port, mais elle reconnu immédiatement les conteneurs qu'elle avait vus sur la vidéo filmée par Aï. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver les interrupteurs des néons fixés au plafond de l'entrepôt. Puis elle se mit à la recherche du chariot élévateur. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que deux hommes surgirent de derrière un conteneur, pointant chacun un révolver dans sa direction. « Bonsoir Cat's Eye, articula le plus corpulent des deux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. »

* * *

Le Député Watanabe se réveilla le dos courbaturé et l'esprit embrumé. Son bureau baignait dans l'obscurité. Instinctivement, il regarda les aiguilles phosphorescentes de sa montre. Minuit dix. « Trop tôt pour se lever », pensa-t-il. Et il ferma les yeux pour se rendormir. MINUIT DIX ! Cette pensée irradia tout à coup son cerveau engourdi. Peu à peu, des bribes de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface comme les bulles d'un verre de champagne. Le casino, son anniversaire, le bal… « Et cet idiot de Zlotsky ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me réveiller ? Les invités doivent sûrement m'attendre ! » Il tenta de se lever pour aller rallumer les lumières, mais ses jambes étaient ankylosées et il retomba lourdement dans le fauteuil. A sa deuxième tentative, l'éclairage du bureau de ralluma de lui-même. Le cerveau du Député ne nota pas immédiatement l'anomalie. « Il faut que j'arrête l'alcool, pensa-t-il une fois debout, je le supporte de plus en plus mal. » D'autres bribes de souvenir lui revinrent ensuite : la machine à sous, la belle tricheuse, la robe bleu et or… Et puis plus rien. Il regarda autour de lui. La fille avait disparu.

Cette disparition inexpliquée, son trou de mémoire, la panne d'électricité et l'absence évidente d'une bouteille et de verres à proximité du sofa et du fauteuil étaient autant de pièces de puzzle que le Député Watanabe avait du mal à relier entre elles, mais il était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal dans son casino. Il sortit de son bureau et alla dans la salle d'eau attenante. Il se passa le visage sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées et se recoiffa rapidement. En se regardant dans la glace, il éprouva une sorte de malaise sans réussir à en identifier la cause. Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se dirigea vers son ascenseur privé. « Bon sang, mais que fait Zlotsky ? », se demanda-t-il en posant machinalement son pouce sur le capteur d'empreintes digitales. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit aussitôt et, après quelques hésitations, le Député opta pour le dernier sous-sol.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas décidé et faillit déraper sur la fine pellicule d'eau qui recouvrait le sol. Il retint un juron et poursuivit plus prudemment en se demandant d'où pouvait bien venir toute cette eau. Il fut encore plus perplexe lorsqu'il aperçu les traces laissées par le chalumeau sur la porte blindée du Centre de Contrôle.  
- Bon sang, Zlotsky, mais que s'est-il passé ?  
- Ah, bonsoir patron. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la situation bien en main.  
- Mais que s'est-il passé ? répéta le Député, incrédule.  
- Les Cat's Eye sont venus et ont pris d'assaut le Centre de Contrôle, mais nous les avons repoussés. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de voler le moindre tableau de la galerie.  
- Ah… Et où sont-ils maintenant ?  
- Ils ont volé une navette de la Police pour s'enfuir. La Police est à leur poursuite.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Igor Zlotsky pour détailler à son patron l'ensemble des évènements de la soirée et il en fallut autant au Député Watanabe pour digérer toutes ces informations.  
- C'est bizarre, marmonna-t-il. Cat's Eye s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour venir jusqu'ici. Pourquoi sont-ils repartis sans rien voler ?  
- On les en a empêché, affirma Igor Zlotsky.  
- C'est possible… Mais ça m'étonne... Vous êtes sûr qu'aucun tableau ne manque ?  
- Sûr et certain patron. On les a tous vérifiés.

Le Député avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité et soudain, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans son esprit. Il plaqua sa main droite sur sa poitrine et comprit d'où lui venait son malaise.  
- La clef, hurla-t-il.  
- Quelle clef, patron ?  
- La clef de l'entrepôt ! _Elle_ me l'a volée !  
Il se tourna immédiatement vers les membres de son service de sécurité et vociféra :  
- Faites préparer l'hélico ! Décollage dans 5 minutes ! Igor, suivez-moi, les autres restent ici.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur.  
- Nous les avons sous-estimé, dit-il alors que son Chef de la Sécurité avait du mal à le suivre. Nous avons été trop passifs, trop attentistes, nous n'avons pas su anticiper leurs mouvements. Et voilà le résultat !  
Il revint dans son ascenseur privé et choisit le dernier étage. Igor Zlotsky se jeta à l'intérieur juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Le Député poursuivit son monologue pendant l'ascension.  
- Depuis le début ils savent que le tableau est dans le coffre à l'entrepôt. Ils sont juste venus pour en récupérer la clef. Tout le reste n'était qu'une diversion. De la poudre aux yeux, Igor, de la poudre aux yeux ! Leur plan était bien pensé. On s'est fait avoir comme des débutants, vraiment comme des débutants. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot : nous allons contre-attaquer !

Les deux hommes revinrent dans le bureau du Député. Celui-ci ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit deux révolvers. Il tendit l'un des deux à son subordonné. Puis il sortit une boîte de munition et ils chargèrent leurs armes. Après quoi ils se rendirent à l'héliport. L'hélicoptère se tenait prêt pour le décollage, les réservoirs pleins, le pilote et le copilote à leur poste et les moteurs vrombissants. Le Député et le Chef de la Sécurité s'installèrent à l'arrière. « A l'entrepôt sur le port. Et en vitesse ! », hurla le Député dans le micro de son casque. L'appareil s'arracha du sol dans un rugissement assourdissant.  
- Patron, vous êtes sûr que Cat's Eye va aller à l'entrepôt ?  
- Absolument. Ils ne prendront pas le risque que je déplace le tableau ou que je renforce la sécurité cette nuit. Ils sont sûrement déjà en chemin. Et je compte bien les devancer !

L'hélicoptère atteignit l'entrepôt en quelques minutes et se posa sur son toit. Le Député et le Chef de la Sécurité descendirent prudemment à l'intérieur par un escalier de service. Tout était calme. « Ils ne sont sans doute pas encore arrivés ». Les deux hommes se dissimulèrent derrière un conteneur. Après de longues minutes passées à attendre, un grattement se fit tout à coup entendre du côté de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette entra. « Les complices doivent sûrement faire le gué à l'extérieur, chuchota le Député. Il faut rester prudent ». La silhouette alluma les lumières. Les deux hommes reconnurent immédiatement le costume bleu et or. Ils surgirent ensemble de derrière le conteneur, leur arme à la main.

« Bonsoir Cat's Eye, articula le Député Watanabe. C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. Je dois bien l'admettre, vous m'impressionnez. Vous êtes une adversaire redoutable. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que vous parviendriez jusqu'ici. Dire qu'à cause de vous je vais devoir faire disparaître tout ça, dit-il en désignant l'entrepôt. Votre plan était une pure merveille, vraiment. Mais vous avez oublié un détail, un tout petit détail. » Le Député se lança alors dans une de ces tirades qu'il affectionnait tant. Il expliqua que lorsqu'il avait fait construire l'île artificielle, il avait vite éprouvé le besoin d'avoir un moyen de transport me permettant de faire rapidement des allers-retours entre ses bureaux en ville et le casino. Et ce, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit et quelles que soient les conditions météorologiques. Son choix s'était porté sur un Sea King, un hélicoptère conçu pour ravitailler les plates-formes pétrolières et pour des missions de secours en conditions périlleuses. Le Député détailla les différents gadgets électroniques, comme le radar ou la caméra thermique, qui permettaient à l'appareil de traverser sans problème un blizzard scandinave. « Vous pensiez que la brume qui recouvre actuellement le port m'empêcherait de venir ici, mais vous vous êtes trompée ! Cette petite erreur met fin à votre belle aventure. Vous vous êtes mesuré à plus fort que vous, avouez-le ! »

Le Député fit une courte pause dans son monologue. N'obtenant qu'un silence pesant, il reprit. « Et maintenant, Cat's Eye, il est temps de me rendre ma clef ! » Silence. « Allons, allons, Cat's Eye, soyez bonne perdante. Cela m'ennuierait de devoir fouiller votre cadavre. » Après une courte attente, Hitomi lui lança la clef. Le Député afficha un sourire de satisfaction. « Et maintenant, patron, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? », demanda Igor Zlotsky. Son chef réfléchit quelques instants mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre :  
- Ici l'inspecteur Utsumi de la BRB, hurla un mégaphone à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Nous cernons le bâtiment. Cat's Eye, je vous donne 10 minutes pour sortir de là et vous rendre. Passé ce délai nous donnerons l'assaut à l'entrepôt.

Le sourire du Député s'évanouit instantanément.


End file.
